The friend you least expected
by DominaNocte
Summary: Ichigo is a bit depressed after losing his powers in the aftermatch of the Aizen arc, then he meats a stranger. Raiting:T (for now)


The friend you least expected – C.1.

So it was all over. The soulsociety had been saved, Hueco Mundo and the hollows had been defeated and Kurosaki Ichigo had lost his powers. The world was spinning by its axis as it was supposed to do and nothing was wrong with the world according to anyone… except for the emotionally traumatized, war-veteran teenager to whom it seemed half the population has just disappeared into thin air.

To the one who had lost the connection he shared with his best friends and most of his family, the one thing which allowed him to fight for his (and his friends) freedom. The link that was the power which everyone he knew had looked up to and known that if Ichigo was there then surely he would be able to save them all and right past wrongs. The power and the thing marking him in a crowd, the influence that he had grown up with, which to Ichigo was as natural as breathing, as important as sight or sound, taste or hearing – gone. All of it, at once, no good-bye, no time to consider what he was giving up and then the pitying gazes from former friends.

Ichida who before had been a companion and rival was now being careful around Ichigo. As if the very mention of anything even related to the spiritual plane would cause him to break. As if a careless word could shatter him.

There was Inoue who meant well but who simply didn't, or couldn't, answer the questions Ichigo needed answered and instead went on about the interactions between the Shinigami and people she met.

Ichigo's family wasn't much better with Karin telling him to simply let it go – as if it was that easy – and Isshin, Ichigo's father, who tried to mix understanding with the very same attitude he met everything he found hard. By acting like an idiot. 'Idiot.' Yuzu had never really been able to see spirits, and still couldn't, which made her an exception. However she was still too young to be any real help and Ichigo felt that he couldn't talk to her about the battles, the doubt and the emptiness, for she still was his little sister.

Chad, bless him, was the one who actually understood and could tell Ichigo some of the things that were important. Thing like if someone had been injured, what was going on at the moment, what had the G-13 done to insure nothing like this happened again, and so on. Yet lately the Ichigo couldn't help but feel as if they were drifting apart, a distance had spread between the group and Ichigo, and even though he tried not to show it, it hurt.

Had he not showed he could be trusted with the information on what was going on? Did they think that now that he couldn't fight he couldn't offer any insight in what was going on? Was he worth nothing without his powers; were they really everything that had allowed him to become friends with the others? He had seen Chad looking at him sometimes as if wanting to say something, but the intervention of either Ichida or Inue had stopped him and the subtle looks had become further and further in-between until they had stopped appearing at all.

Tatsuki and his other classmates, Keigo and Mizuiro tried to cheer Ichigo up and while he appreciated the effort that worked for short moments at a time Ichigo still couldn't shake the feeling of overwhelming loss that threatened to overtake him the moment he left their company. And that was probably what had led him here; to the riverbank where his mother had died, sitting on one of the benches as the rain washed down from the pitch-black skies, trading dazzling bright colors from murky shades.

The water poured down Ichigo's face, soaked his hair and clothes making them heavy and formless, but the young man didn't bother even trying to remove the water from his face or find shelter from its could clutches. All that was on his mind was the loss of more than half his world. So he stayed there, not bothering to move as the hours slunk away until only the nocturnal animals kept him company. The only sounds were the one produced by the water hitting the ground and the rustling of leaves.

Slowly however Ichigo became aware that no new water was hitting him, yet the sound of the rain still washed over him. Raising his head the first thing Ichigo saw was the handle of an umbrella and the front of a gray summer-coat. Then the shoulders of a man and a kind face (with what seemed an almost amused expression) entered his sight and the green umbrella the man was holding was no longer shielding the man, but Ichigo from the rain.

"Welcome back." The man said when he was sure he had Ichigo's attention. "There seemed to be some heavy thinking going on and I didn't want to disturb you, but well" the man shrugged his now wet shoulders seemingly embarrassed "I tend to get attached to things I find in the rain, so I couldn't just go and leave you here on your own."

There was definitely a small blush on the man's cheeks Ichigo noted but didn't say anything. 'Really, what kind of normal person takes a walk in the rain in the middle of the night and talks to a stranger?' went through Ichigo's head and he tuned the man out for a while until the man offered Ichigo his hand and said:

"… and therefore I shall take you home for towels and hot coco." 'Wait, what?' was all Ichigo had the time to think before the man had hauled him to his feet and began dragging him down the street, giving him an amused glance and half-smile over his shoulder as he repeated something ha had obviously already said but Ichigo had tuned out.

"Well you see you are wet, which means you need a towel – or several and you have obviously been out in the rain for a while, which means you're cold and need hot chocolate." 'Oh, so that was why… had he been thinking out loud?' The man didn't seem even remotely annoyed that Ichigo wasn't really paying attention.

"Jupp. You did. Don't worry though! You're tiered and judging by the lines beneath your eyes you haven't been sleeping right. No matter, we will just have to…" Ichigo tuned him out the energetic talk again, to tired now that the man had mentioned it to even contemplate getting out of the man's grasp to get away.

'Were would I go anyway? Home isn't an option; dad, Yuzu and Karin will only nag at me and it's not as if I can go to my friend's houses – if they're even my friends anymore.' And so once more the depressive thoughts that for a moment had left Ichigo in peace came back with vengeance, however they weren't allowed to rule him for long as in mere moments they were interrupted by the cheery voice announcing that the two of them had reached their destination. The lock on the dork clicked once, then the door was pushed open on smooth hinges.

"Welcome to my humble abode; 227 Hanakin street; located in the calmer part of the inner city, no more than three blocks away from the shopping Centre and situated within walking distance to anything you will ever need." The door was held up with a flourish and a bow, the grin on the man's face accompanying the joking tone made a small (if tired) answering smile bloom on Ichigo's tired face as he entered.

"Now." the man clapped his hands once, startling Ichigo. "I'll see to getting you those towels and then start on the promised hot chocolate." The house was small and the ulterior was painted a deep blue with white frames, the inside was earthy colors, brown, beige and green dominated the walls and the floor-matts. The celling was the color of dark oak, the floor of the hallway covered in big, black tiles.

The man returned down the staircase which he had disappeared, made of the same wood as the ceiling, carrying white towels in his arms and when in front of Ichigo draped one of the towels around the teens shoulders. Then he took a careful step back slowly raising a hand to Ichigo's arm and gently, gently coxing the not-really-there teen into the kitchen.

The kitchen floor was also made of tiles, these lighter in color than the ones in the hall, the table that dominated the room was elegant but sturdy-looking made of what seemed like hardwood and done in a tasteful dark shade. The same wood covered the cabinets, if slightly more polished hinting that the table was well used as well as well taken care of. A window faced a small backyard where the grass was well taken care of. There was a medium sized cherry thee and a small patch of herbs around it. There was also a small greenhouse in the corner of the yard, big enough to walk into but in no way big enough for mass production.

It seemed peaceful and Ichigo found himself relaxing in one of the four comfortable chairs standing the rectangular table. The curtains were floor-length and a cheery flower blue and white matching the table cloth and bringing out the darker shade of blue on the chair-seats. The rug was a cheery blend of blue, white and a little red. On the walls hang paintings, one of a westerns-style dragon in midflight over a castle and another of a sunset over the oldest and darkest forest Ichigo had ever seen.

His host was graceful in the kitchen, not in the way of a dancer, but in the manner of long acquaintance with the place and confident calm. Picking two cups from one shelf and putting them on a tray were they were joined by whipped cream, a small container of marshmallows and brown sugar. A tray of chocolate biscuits and strawberries also found their way onto the tray which was then carried over and set down. Black hair was brushed back as the man turned towards the stove again where he added more ingredients to the now warm and steaming milk. Soon an inviting fragrance wafted into the air and the green-eyed man brought the drink to the table filling the two cups. In silence the two sat, drinking the slowly cooling liquid. The dark-haired man mumming quietly and letting Ichigo take his time to gain his decorum back.

He was grateful for it Ichigo realized, he needed this; silence, but one that wasn't forced on him and wasn't oppressing, calming and strangely trusting in a way. 'Odd' Ichigo thought 'I don't even know the guy and yet…' looking up Ichigo found the man slowly stirring the beverage in his cup and sipping from it with closed eyes and a quiet smile. 'And yet he seems to know exactly what I needed.' Ichigo studied the man, the long hair, the pale skin and the slender figure, taller than Ichigo by a few inches and seemingly stronger.

Probably at least a few years older, but it was hard to tell with the way the man's face was subtly lined by stress. The man had the greenest eyes Ichigo had ever seen and as he brought the towel up to rub at his wet hair he looked over the room again. Clean, but not too tidy. Cozy, but not all the way to informal. There was drying dishes in the dish stand, a dish towel in hot pink, white and orange (that somehow managed to not seem out of place) nearly covering the top layer. The china was of good quality and the knives and tools drying in the dish stand were well taken care of.

There was no dust and there was a newspaper stand by the door leading to a backyard and a pair of slippers placed beside it. A water bowl and a bowl filled with animal food stood on the floor on the left side of the door, the table being on the right in front of the window. There was a cat-flap or dog-flap on the bottom of the door and a faceted window wedged into the top half.

There was a bookshelf behind Ichigo on the wall accompanied by a grandfather clock that ticked and swung softly to and from. Books were placed on the shelves and at least half were on desserts and sweets. Somehow this didn't surprise Ichigo as it went surprisingly well with the man's mannerisms.

"Harry." Ichigo looked back at the man who was now looking at Ichigo. "My name." The man, stranger, clarified when seeing Ichigo's confused look.

"Ah, I'm Ichigo. It's nice to meet you." He nodded to the man, unsure what to say. The man simply hummed before continuing.

"Tell me Ichigo," 'So here it comes' Ichigo's thoughts turned grim 'not even this man could resist asking.' Oblivious the man finished his sentence. "…what do you think of cats?" 'What?' Ichigo felt his mind go blank.

"What?" He repeated out loud.

"Oh you see my cat, Fukurō, usually prowls around the house and tend to snuggle into unsuspecting peoples laps." The man smiled fondly. "She also tends to hide underneath the covers of the bed in my guestroom, so I am hoping you won't mind too much." He met Ichigo's eyes before taking along drink from his cup. "Some people dislike pets that get to close so if you don't want her to snuggle up to you in the middle of the night I'd recommend closing the door is all."

"…you named your cat owl." Ichigo couldn't help it, his brain had simply stuck on the matter.

"Why yes, I was trying out names when I found her, Fukurō I tried mostly for fun her and she seemed to like it, now the weird cat won't answer to anything else." The smile was filled with god humor and Harry pushed the tray of biscuits towards Ichigo. "Try one, I personally think they turned out well, but it's always good to have a second opinion." Automatically Ichigo reached out.

"I don't usually mind pets." He said to answer the man's previous question and then the taste of pure heaven ascended on his taste-buds. A small groan and an accompanying whimper fled his vocals and Ichigo opened his eyes 'when had he closed them?' when he heard the man's, Harry's, soft laugh.

Amusement was shining in the man's eyes and Ichigo found that the broad smile on that face transformed it from good looking into downright handsome with capital H. Feeling his own face heat up (and not only because of the embarrassing sound he had made) Ichigo quickly looked down and bit into the biscuit again, the flavor just as heavenly this time as the last. Once more a small moan escaped Ichigo without his consent and a quick glance showed that the amused smile was still present on Harry's face. Somehow it didn't make Ichigo feel bad, embarrassed yes, but not bad, as there was something satisfied in the smile as well.

"Well I suppose you like them then?" Harry bit into one of his own before dipping part of it into his hot chocolate and taking another bite. "Perhaps a bit too sweet, but not too bad over all." Ichigo, still blushing, chose not to look up for more than a moment observed the man's hands.

They were fascinating somehow; long and fine boned, short nails and elegant. Ichigo could see the calluses however, patches of worn skin speaking of more than one day's hard work. Answering some odd questions Ichigo was soon drawn into a real conversation and the two began chatting.

Even if it was more of Harry telling Ichigo about the things in the house as the younger man got curious and asked about the odd trinkets tucked away here and there. The stories of the how Harry had found the trinkets then turned into more questions about the man. Finally Harry must have realized that Ichigo was more or less asleep at the table for he decided it was time the two turned in for the night. The older man then proceeded to show Ichigo the guest bedroom.

Borrowing some clothes to sleep in and getting handed an unused toothbrush Ichigo was more than ready for sleep once he hit the pillow. Dreams ascended on the young man quickly, and fore once they weren't filled with pain or loss.

AN: Hi. Soo…news from me:

Bad stuff happened this summer and while I'm starting to feel better I still need time to deal with it, I'm getting better.

I'm trying to get my driver's license and looking for a job, it's slow going however I'm doing my best to get things done.

Good news! I now have a computer meaning I can finally write the stuff that my brain comes up with! Expect more posts, new stories and other stuff soon!

If I continue this story would you like to read the rest or should I keep it to myself? I have a vague outline of the rest of the story. Except romance, feels and studying as the story is mostly set in the gap between the Aizen arc and the next.

Anyone feel up to editing? English isn't my first language and I find myself having trouble with some of the word choices and stuff like that. Would love to have someone proof-read it before posting anything!

And as usual: If anyone has question, opinions, ideas of what could happen, find something they want me to correct, etc. feel free to leave a note.

Weird words used:

Hueco Mundo = the world of Hollows. (for more info, check out the Bleach wiki)

Hanakin, two words really. Hana = Flower and Kin = Gold

Fukurō (梟) = owl

Posted: 2015.01.17

Edit: 2015.0.17

Written: 2014.05.29

Vi hörs! (See ya'!)

DominaNocte


End file.
